


Red Lace Thong- DNF

by ishouldntbehereatall



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, M/M, Smut, Thong, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldntbehereatall/pseuds/ishouldntbehereatall
Summary: A little vodka- a little naughty underwear- two beautiful people- what could go wrong??DNF Smut with a little story around it :)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Red Lace Thong- DNF

dnf whoop whoop fuck yeahhhh 

\----- 

a lil smut just a lil nsfw soooo don't hate me (jk its a more then a lil smut) so its smut but with a storyline ig?? 

it was late, later then they should be up. after a round of vodka shots, Dream and George hung drunkly on the couch watching whatever the TV could offer them. they settled on Percy Jackson, one of Dream's favourites. it was around 2am and its fair to say they were a little pissed. 

Dream glanced over to where George was sitting on the other end of the sofa, George's eyes watching the drink swirling around as he shook the glass in his hand. Dream just studied him for a moment while looking him up and down, his light grey joggers and a loose pink top fitted comfortably over his small frame. he settled at staring intently at the pale glassy skin on his face, lit up from the moon shining through the open window. how could he be so effortfully ethereal and make Dream this attracted to him. so not fair. Dream soon realised he had been staring for too long as George's eyes soon met his, the dark brown shining out from underneath his long eyelashes. without realising it they were sitting there gazing at each other. George broke their lustful staring contest by smiling and shaking his head. 

"dream, why the hell are you staring at me?" he said, still smiling

"oh shit... sorry i wasn't i-" his face going redder by the second, mumbling and stuttering over his words.

he stopped trying to feebly explain himself after George interrupted by loudly giggling.

"God, you're such a SIMP" George shouted while getting up, heading his way over to the kitchen counter behind the sofa, a tactic so Dream couldn't see how flustered he looked. had dream really been staring at him all that time?! it was cute in a way- 

George quickly interrupting his thoughts about HIS BEST FRIEND by exclaiming: 

"you keep watching the movie, i'll... make popcorn" he said, trying to keep his voice confident

"yeah sure... i'll be here lol"

(quick b4 we go on, the layout is that the tv/living room is in the same room as the kitchen so u can see like the oven and the sink n stuff if ur on the sofa. ok thanks just wanted to clear that up :)))

Dream, now having no interest in the film, watched George walk around the dimly lit kitchen with soft eyes. 

"underneath the counter" he said after realising that George was a bit lost. he smiled and muttered a thanks underneath his breath while walking to the counter. with his back towards Dream, he bent over and crouched while rummaging around for a suitable popcorn pan. Dream nearly choked as he saw what George was wearing underneath his joggers. a peak of red lace sneaked up his lower back. was george wearing a tho- 

he snapped out of his thoughts as George immediately stood up and span round to look at Dream but his eyes were already back at the TV pretending to be interested in the movie. maybe dream didn't see?? George prayed. he had only put them on as a joke after they were ordered to his house instead of his neighbours. they were surprisingly comfortable and he had 'forgot' to take them off. shit he was so embarrassed. 

NSFW Starts

dream swivelled his torso around to look back at George, his face a blushed pink as he knelt down to look at the oven knobs trying to figure out how to use them in the fairly dark room. Dream got slightly fed up waiting for George to finish (out of context that sentence is so bad fdsjhjigfd) so got up quietly and padded over to where George was on the floor. he sneaked behind him and with one quick movement, hoisted George up and pulled his trousers down just a bit over his hips.

"aha!" dream said while stepping back to fully observe what he was seeing. a wide eyed George, face was flushed deep red stood, his back now to the stove. Dream held a half grin with a gleam in his eye, dragging his eyes up and down George's body. lingering over the thin thong that rested on George's hips. 

"fuck you look good" he said licking his teeth slightly. his confidence skyrocketing as the alcohol hit his system. 

Dream reached his arm forward and hooked it round George's waist, pulling the two closer. their eyes met hungrily and George placed his arms lightly over Dream's shoulders and tilted his head to the side with a smile. he could feel Dream hot breath on his face and the rise and fall of his chest as is heart beat rose. before he could even catch his breath, Dream slammed him into the counter forcing George to bend back wards, leading Dream to press into a messy kiss. George wove his hands into Dream's thick hair pushing his head even further into it. they stayed like this for a moment making out in the dim light, bodies coursing together before Dream reached into George's hair and with a yank forced his head backwards so he could attack his neck.

Dream didn't hesitate to leave purple bruises on him, biting down on the sensitive spots to make George moan and breathe heavier. once he felt happy that he would be bruised for weeks, he took advantage of one of George's sluttish moans with his mouth gaping wide to kiss him roughly again and work his tongue into him. 

George pulled his head away as dream licked the smaller's lower lip before giving him a dominating look. 

"muh-more.. please" George whined before snaking his hands up dream's shirt over his every ab and resting them on his chest. Dream acted quickly and reached behind is neck to pull off his shirt before taking off George's. George pushed Dream away so he could put on a show by taking off his joggers. he pushed them off painfully slowly; over his hips, down his thighs before kicking them away. Dream couldn't take it anymore and grabbed both of George's ✨thighs✨ and lifted him onto the counter. he made quick work to take off his trousers and boxers and ripped the small straps of George's thong with his bare hands and tossed them away. 

With a quick look at George for confirmation and a begging nod, Dream supported George's back with one hand and lined himself up with the other, he thrust quickly in. George groaned loudly as Dream full length was a lot for him to take. after a moment for him to get used to Dream inside him, Dream leant forward and whispered in his ear. 

"You'll take it like the little slut you are, won't you Georgie?" 

The phrase alone made George breathe harder and whine for the touch and pleasure Dream could give him. that was enough for Dream as he slammed his hips into him each one making George's eyes roll back and his head leaning further back. He shuddered as Dream hit is prostate one or twice while almost pulling out then slamming back in. His movements got sloppier as the image of George losing it underneath him already made him go feral. It was all too much when George started to moan Dream's name and he came inside George. He could see the bottom was close so he started pumping George's dick with his free hand. he came undone over Dreams stomach and he stared up at dream with such content and drive. while his breathing slowed he laid down on the counter bringing Dream down to lay on top of him. 

They lay like this for 2, 5, 10 minutes? they didn't know but when Dream's heart rate slowed a little he stood back up and pulled out making George squirm with overstimulation. turning George around, he picked him up bridal style and placed a sweet, loving kiss on his cheek. Slowly but surely they made their way to to the bathroom, hot water flowed over their bodies, washing away their evening. Dream comforted George with compliments and giggles while he could barely stand. they finished their night, completely sober, cuddling with George's head on Dream's chest playing with each others hair and drifting off to sleep while the sun rose over the horizon.

\--------------

the end. (1451 words) 

this is my first EVER chapter- let alone smut so I hope it wasn't pure shite and you found it somewhat enjoyable i wrote this from 1.36am-2:58M so i dont think its v polished but oh well

feedback is so very welcome, more ideas or stuff/scenarios you wanna see then please comment or dm me!!

drink some water and take care of yourselves 

thanks you cuties -a

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Im a fairly new writer making some stories about dreamnotfound with a lil bit of smut maybe some fluff. I'll try and upload regularly but it might depend on how successful this is :)
> 
> *disclaimer*
> 
> i DO NOT ship these people irl and i do not associate the characters in this book to the actual people it is just easier to match their personas and interactions. so yeah. 
> 
> if this somehow does get some attention and dream, george or anyone else involved wants me to take this down then that is absolutely fine!!


End file.
